<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legendary Monochrome Dragon: Prologue. by CheckersOfPyrrhia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166240">The Legendary Monochrome Dragon: Prologue.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersOfPyrrhia/pseuds/CheckersOfPyrrhia'>CheckersOfPyrrhia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legendary Monochrome Dragon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersOfPyrrhia/pseuds/CheckersOfPyrrhia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prologue to my spinoff fanseries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legendary Monochrome Dragon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Legendary Monochrome Dragon: Prologue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Legendary Monochrome Dragon: Prologue.<br/>“Years before the Brightest Night, a dragon shall hatch to end all strife. With scales of white and black as night, the Monochrome Dragon shall win the fight!”- The Monochrome Prophecy.</p><p> </p><p>Flames and fire drowned the land. Air raid sirens wailed through the town as civilians were rushed to shelter. Ever since the War of Sandwing Succession broke out, Riverwood had been under attack by dragons of all of the main Pyrrhian tribes. Which was definitely odd, considering that Riverwood was a joint settlement of humans and dragons from the continent. </p><p> </p><p> Atop the Riverwood Castle was a series of Anti Airborne Dragon guns. Checkers, the main protagonist of this series had built up a formidable reputation as a dragon killing dragon, and was a very capable commander of the Grand Riverwood Army, which by now, was currently locked in a fierce street battle with a mixture of Rain, Sea and Sandwings, almost certainly mercenaries. It wouldn’t really matter regardless. He knew his comrades would give their opponents the true fate they deserved. A sharpened steel blade piercing their guts or a .50cal bullet between the eyes to dispatch them quickly. He was more focused on scanning the skies above for danger in the form of air raiders. Fortunately, he had backup when a searchlight split the night sky in half, revealing a plethora of enemy dragons, likely Skywing and Nightwing types, flying in.</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, the air raid sirens wailed anew, and, mounting his AAD-56 AA gun, Checkers sprang into action, pulling the triggers with his foreclaws, and immediately, the quad linked barrels thundered into life, blasting red hot explosive fragmentation shells into the sky. Soon joined by his fellow gunner and childhood best friend, a MudNight hybrid named Halfjaw, Checkers had absolutely obliterated the incoming raid before they had a chance to attack, cutting them down like ears of wheat. He took no pleasure in fighting his own kind, but he’d be damned if they weren’t getting away with attacking his home he’d called home for the past two decades since the outbreak of the War. He had a duty to perform, and by the Ancestors, he’d do it.<br/>However, little did he know, he’d meet an extra special Rainwing dragoness. One with scales of rainbow, who would eventually turn his life upside down one day. But that, dear reader, is a story for another day...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>